oztvfandomcom-20200214-history
Visits, Conjugal and Otherwise/Transcript
SEASON 1, EPISODE 2: "VISITS, CONJUGAL AND OTHERWISE" (Hill narrating.) Hill: Fuck is a four letter word. Rape is a four letter word. Wife is a four letter word. So is love. Fuck is a curse. So is love. And I don't just mean boys and girls. I'm talking friends, I'm talking family. (Schibetta comes to see Ortolani's corpse as flashbacks of his murder are shown.) (In Glynn's office.) Glynn: Somebody wanna tell me what the fuck happened to Dino Ortolani? McManus: Well, he suffocated an AIDS patient, Emilio Sanchez, and I put him in the hole. Healy: I heard you had him sedated. Glynn: You what? McManus: Dr. Nathan put him on 4 milligrams of Lorazipan. He was violent. Healy: Since when is it prison policy to drug inmates? McManus: What the fuck difference does it make? Your boys had already beaten him senseless. Glynn: The question is, who set him on fire? Burrano: Maybe the Latinos did it, to get Dino for killing Sanchez. Healy: Everybody had a reason to hate Ortolani. The homies, the Muslims, the Aryans. Everybody wanted to smoke him. McManus: Including you. Healy: Me? Me personally? McManus: You or some other officer. Somebody let whoever lit the match into the hole. Healy: Fuck you, McManus. McManus: Yeah, fuck me. Glynn: Hey, guys, the enemy's out there. Lenny, I want you to head up the investigation. Question everyone. Find out who killed Ortolani before Nino Schibetta does, before the Governor sends in the Feds, before we have a full scale riot on our hands. (In a classroom.) Schillinger: The niggers did Ortolani. Burrano: You got any evidence to prove that? Schillinger: Yeah, right, like you guys ever need evidence. Burrano: You hear one of them admit to killing him? Schillinger: No, but think about it. Who else is there? Burrano: Latinos? Schillinger: No. Burning isn't the spics' style. Niggers burn things. Burrano: You could've done Ortolani. Schillinger: Yeah, sure. There's no valentines between me and Dino, but when I kill a man it's because he's standing in the way of my constitutional rights. I kill to protect what's mine. What God has given me. The Sicilians understand that. The rest of these fucks would cut a man for a pair of sneakers or a fucking cigarette. They are animals. (In Em City. A fight breaks out between the gangsters and the Latinos.) Mineo: Break it up! Break it up! Wittlesey: He hasn't come out in days? Rebadow: Not for dinner, not for lunch, not for a shower. Wittlesey: (Goes into Beecher and Schillinger's pod and sees Beecher lying in bed.) Beecher? Schillinger: Hey, what's up? Is he sick? Wittlesey: Get lost for a minute, ok? Schillinger: Sure. Hope you feel better, buddy. (Flashback of Schillinger tattooing Beecher.) Wittlesey: So you've been keeping pretty much to yourself lately. Prison is a rough adjustment for anyone, but a man like you... Beecher: They burned Ortolani. Wittlesey: Yeah. Beecher: He was tough, strong. If a guy like that isn't safe... Wittlesey: Beecher, I could tell you you're safe, but that'd be a lie. You gotta be careful, respectful. You gotta try and focus on the day you're getting released. You're married, right? You got kids? Your family been to visit you lately? Beecher: I haven't seen Genevieve since, since about a month ago. The kids, it's even longer. Wittlesey: So call your wife and ask her to come. The first time alone, let her get a sense of the place. Make a romantic evening of it, just the two of you. Beecher: Romantic here? How? Wittlesey: Go see Sister Pete. (In Sister Pete's office.) Sister Pete: Ah, here we are. Tobias Beecher. Oh, good, you're married. A lotta fellows in here try to bring their girlfriends in as wives. It's no dice. Once in a while one of these guys, who is married, tries to pull off a fast one on me and pass off a hooker as his mate. They do that once. They don't do it again. The whole point of a conjugal is not just sex. But it's, your wife comes in, she brings food, she can cook for you, you talk to each other. You're together again, you know. OK, fill in this form and I'll handle the rest. (In Beecher and Schillinger's pod.) Schillinger: Where you been, sweetpea? Beecher: To see Sister Peter Marie. Schillinger: Went to the shrink? What, about those nightmares you been having? Beecher: To arrange a visit with my wife. Schillinger: Oh, a conjugal. You didn't ask my permission. When are you gonna learn, prag? You belong to me. I make all your decisions, right? So ask me. Come over here and ask me if you can fuck your wife. Beecher: I... Schillinger: Come on, ask me! Now! Beecher: Can I be with my wife? Schillinger: Fuck my wife. Beecher: Fuck my wife. Schillinger: Louder, and say "please" and "sir". Beecher: Please, sir, may I fuck my wife? Schillinger: Louder. Beecher: (Screaming.) Please, sir, may I fuck my wife! Schillinger: When you ask me like that, I can't deny you anything. (At the front desk.) Genevieve: I'm here to see my.... Tobias Beecher. Roger: B-e-a... Genevieve: B-e-e-c-h-e-r. Roger: OK. Let me see the basket and your purse. Genevieve: They said that I can bring food. Roger: Yeah. Step right through here, please. Are you transporting any drugs, weapons, explosives, alcohol? Genevieve: No. Roger: Sign this. Genevieve: If I was carrying explosives, why would I say yes? Roger: Lady, I don't know. The state says I have to ask, I ask. Purse goes in the locker. When you're finished there, go to room one right here. (In the conjugal visiting room.) Beecher: Hi. Genevieve: Hi. Beecher: I've missed you so much. Genevieve: Holly made a painting for you but I left it in my purse. The guard asked me about explosives and I completely forgot about the painting. It's of our house. Holly and Gary are standing out front and I'm holding the baby. She drew the dog about twice as big as anybody else. You're not in it. You're not in the painting. I thought I'd make spaghetti. Beecher: Please, honey, just hold me. Please. (In the hallway outside of the visiting rooms.) Roger: Let's go! Move it, Beecher! Lorenzo, let's go. Stay right there. Let's go, Beecher, double time. (Beecher and Lorenzo are searched and drugs are found on Lorenzo. Genevieve and Lorenzo's wife leave and the other wife is detained.) (In Beecher and Schillinger's pod.) Schillinger: How was it? Beecher: Good. Schillinger: Good? You come from a night of wild sex with the only woman you love and you tell me it was good? (Pulls out pictures of Beecher's family.) You've got a lovely family. I'm amazed you haven't shown me these pictures before. Amazed and a little hurt. I hope you don't mind me finding these hidden underneath your mattress. Beautiful. My wife is dead. I got two sons. Seventeen and sixteen. Handsome fucking kids too. Good Aryan stock. My sons are devoted to me. I am an icon to them because I went to prison for my beliefs. They would do anything I asked them to. Steal, maim, kill. Maybe I should have them go visit your family. Huh? Just a little friendly call, what do you think? My sons and your wife. My sons and your daughter. (He hands the pictures to Beecher, who tears them up.) (Hill narrating.) Hill: Bitch, herd, maytag, shill. Here in Oz we call 'em "prags". I don't know where it comes from, but you make a man your prag, he's your prag for life. It's like the old days when people didn't get divorced, the only way out of marriage is death. 'Til death do us part. (In a classroom.) Burrano: Donald Groves. You killed your parents and ate them, right? Groves: I only ate my mom. I was saving my dad for Thanksgiving. Burrano: That's festive. So what can you tell me about Dino Ortolani's murder? Groves: I got in trouble for sneaking in the morgue. Burrano: What were you doing in the morgue? Groves: I was just looking. Burrano: And they put you in the hole. Groves: Yeah. Burrano: And you were in the cell next to Ortolani's when he got burned. Groves: Yeah. Burrano: You hear anything? Groves: No. Not a sound. He didn't scream. He gets set on fire but he doesn't scream. That's balls. Burrano: Anything else? Groves: I saw 'em carry him out. Looked like a roasted, broiled chicken. His flesh was all brown and crispy. He looked good enough to eat. (In Em City. The inmates are watching Devlin on TV.) Adebisi: What's he saying? Markstrom: He's talking about how taxpayers shouldn't have to foot the bill for prisoner frills. Thank you, Governor Cocksucker. Devlin: Therefore I am introducing to the legislature a measure which would save this state an estimated $3 million a year. This law would eliminate all conjugal visits between inmates and their wives... (The inmates get angry and stand up en masse.) Adebisi: I'm going to see McManus. (Outside Sister Pete's office.) Sister Pete: Hang on, stop talking! I'm going to hang up my "out to lunch" sign if you don't stop talking. All right? Get in line! All right, now, thank you. Pass this on to the fellow in back of you, take the pencils and start filling out the forms. I have counted all the pencils and I want them back. So if you use any of them as a weapon or any of them is missing, none of you will get a visit. Is that understood? Am I making myself clear? Because, if not, I will repeat myself. (Hill narrating, with flashbacks of his crime and how he got his injury.) Hill: Prisoner number 95H522, Augustus Hill. Convicted November 6, '95. Possession of illegal substances, murder in the second degree. Sentence: life imprisonment. Up for parole in twenty years. (In a cell somewhere.) Adebisi: Can you believe this shit? Hill: Word. Fiending to see my wife. Adebisi: Least you get to see yours, huh? Hill: What you mean? Adebisi: Funky back. Hill: What, you think cause I can't walk I can't fuck? Adebisi: So you can fuck? Hill: Yeah. Adebisi: Are we talking getting hard or licky-licky? Hill: We talking in and out, up and down. Adebisi: I never thought a nigger could get hard in a wheelchair. Hill: Yeah, well, it's easier for some of us than others. Some people gotta use a pump, some niggers gotta use drugs, get a needle stuck in their dick. Yo, the worst one is implants. They slice your dick open and they lay in this kinda like a steel rod to keep the shit stiff. Adebisi: Oh, please. Hill: No, man, I get hard the old-fashioned way. Only problem is I don't know it. Adebisi: You don't know what? Hill: I don't know when I'm hard. Adebisi: You don't know when you're hard? Hill: I got no sensation down there so I don't know when I'm hard, I don't know when I come. My wife gotta tell me. Adebisi: You don't know when you're hard, you don't know when you fucking come. You don't get any pleasure at all, huh? What the fuck are you doing it for? Hill: For her. (Hill narrating.) Hill: You can take a lot of things away from a man. Cigarettes, the gym. You can take his freedom, his legs, but not his feelings. Not his feelings. (In the conjugal visiting room. Hill is with his wife.) A man loves a woman. No matter what kind of man he is, if he loves her he wants her. He wants her body. He wants her to want his. So you say to him, "You will never make love again. You will never touch her in that way again. This is the last time. The last time forever." If that's not cruel and unusual punishment, I don't know what is. (In a classroom.) Burrano: I'm investigating the murder of Dino Ortolani. Lucky me, right? He used to supervise you in the kitchen? Keane: Yeah. Burrano: You ever had any run-ins with him? Keane: No. Burrano: No? He's ordering you around all day, "boy do this, boy do that", it never pissed you off? Keane: He never called me "boy". Burrano: He put your little brother Billie in the hospital. He nearly beat him to death. Ortolani was a scumfuck, man. You married, Jefferson? Keane: What's that got to do with anything? Burrano: Answer the question. Keane: No, I ain't married. Burrano: You got a girl waiting for you on the outside? Keane: Yeah. Burrano: She know you're a lying sack of shit? Huh? If I find out you had anything to do this this, I'm gonna bury you so deep in gen pop she'll never see your black ass again. (In the kitchen.) Post: So what do I say when they call me in? Keane: You say nothing, Johnny. Nothing. D'Angelo: Listen up. I'll be running the kitchen from now on, ok? Everything's gonna be the same. 'Til we find out who whacked Dino, we ain't selling any contraband to anyone for any reason. OK? Post: I'll set that wop motherfucker on fire next. Keane: Shut the fuck up. Post: I ain't afraid of no fucking greaseball. Keane: Shut the fuck up. (In Em City. The Muslims are praying and Keane is looking out the window.) Adebisi: Jefferson. Cops want to see me about Dino tonight. Keane: Shhh. Adebisi: What's up? Keane: I'm having a visit with Mavis. Adebisi: What? Keane: My girl, Mavis. I called her, told her I'd been missing her. She says she wants to stand outside. (Shots of Mavis outside the prison, naked.) Adebisi: Holy fuck. Keane: I'd been missing her body. Adebisi: Oh, shit. Jefferson, you the shit. (Hill narrating, with flashbacks of Keane's crime.) Hill: Prisoner number 97K186, Jefferson Keane. Convicted May 14, '97. Two counts murder in the first degree. Sentence: life imprisonment without the possibility of parole. (In McManus' office.) Keane: I wanna get married. McManus: To anyone in particular? Keane: Yeah, my girl Mavis. McManus: Mavis wants to marry you in the spite of the fact that you're gonna be in here for the rest of your life? Keane: Yeah. McManus: Sounds like a remarkable woman. Keane: She is. McManus: All right. I'll make the arrangements. (In Glynn's office.) Glynn: No, absolutely not. McManus: Why? Glynn: This is prison, McManus, not the Elvis Chapel. Besides, I got enough shit going on right now as it is. McManus: A wedding might help ease some of the tension. Glynn: It might also be perceived as a reward for Jefferson Keane who, as far as I can tell, has done nothing to deserve a reward. McManus: He's not a model prisoner, no, but this could help turn him around. Glynn: The guy killed a couple on their wedding day, shot them both down in cold blood. McManus: He says the two of them ripped off his package. Glynn: And you think that justifies it? McManus: No, it explains it. Leo, are you saying you'd be ok with this if he'd waited to kill them 'til after their honeymoon? Glynn: Yeah. McManus: Leo... Glynn: Hey, I believe in the sanctity of marriage. It's a holy ritual, a sacred bond between a man, a woman, and God. Marriage is when a husband and wife live together, in the same house, sleep in the same bed. Jefferson Keane and whatever her name is... McManus: Mavis. Glynn: They can't do that. The marriage would be a fraud and I'm not gonna be a party to it. McManus: Well, Keane lives in Em City. It's my decision. Glynn: That's true. But the lobby is under my jurisdiction and you try to bring in that bride-to-be through the front door. (In the gym.) Keane: They don't have a clue what went down with Ortolani. So just chill the fuck out. Markstrom: But what about the wiseguys? They stopped everything. No more drugs, no more bets, no more contraband. Ain't nothing moving in any direction 'til Nino Schibetta gets satisfaction. McManus: Jefferson. I, uh, I spoke to the Warden. Keane: Yeah? McManus: I'm sorry. He's not going to give you permission to get married. That's not to say he's not gonna change his mind but I think for now we're gonna have to put this thing on the backburner. Keane: We can't. McManus: Why? Keane: 'Cause I'm gonna lose her. McManus: Well, if she loves you as much as you say... Keane: You promised me, McManus. Now you're going back on your fucking word. A man who can't keep his word ain't shit with me. He ain't shit. (In Em City.) Said: You know, I really appreciate that you've come to me. Keane: It's just that I love her so much. Said: I'm sure you do. But, you know, your desire to marry her, it can't come out of your ego. It can't come out of the jealousy, can't come out of the fear that because you are in here and you can't have her, no man should. If you love her, you must be careful that you do not deprive her of the fullness of life. Keane: No, man, I wouldn't do that to her. Said: OK. OK. Now, you've told me why you love Mavis, right? Now you explain to me how you know she loves you. Keane: It's like the little things. It's like at my trial, she was there every day. I mean, just seeing her made everything so much easier for me. Her face, her smile, it's like.... Hell, I ain't got the words like you. That's why I want you to plead my case for me. I'll get you anything you want up in here. Said: You have nothing I need. Keane: So what's that, a no? Said: I believe that you love each other. But you've gotta take that love, my brother, and you've gotta trust in the will of Allah. Keane: Yo, my girl is pregnant. I screwed up, now Allah is screwing me. (In Glynn's office.) Glynn: I decided to let Jefferson Keane get married. McManus: Because? Glynn: Kareem Said came to see me. McManus: Wait a minute, wait a minute. I come to you on Keane's behalf and you blow me off in a cloud of platitudes. Now Kareem Said says God knows what to you, now the clouds have parted and the sun is shining. Do you realize how this damages my credibility with the inmates? Glynn: So then what? I shouldn't let him get married for the sake of your credibility? McManus: That's right. Glynn: McManus, how often does a guy like Said come to see us to ask for a favor? McManus: Oh, I get it. So now he owes you. Glynn: Yeah. He's gonna help contain the Ortolani situation, he's gonna help slow down the drugs. McManus: Which means nothing. Glynn: Why didn't you tell me that Jefferson Keane's girlfriend was pregnant? McManus: Because I didn't know. He didn't tell me that. Glynn: So much for your credibility. (In Mukada's office.) Keane: Man, this is some bullshit! Mukada: Jefferson, the warden was very specific about how this was going to work. Keane: So what's this proxy shit? Mukada: While you'll be here and your fiancee will be at your local Baptist church, you'll both be exchanging vows at the same time and each of you will have someone standing in for the other person. Keane: C'mon, Father, don't this seem fucked up to you? (Hill singing "Happy Together" as scenes from Keane's wedding are shown with Adebisi as his stand-in for Mavis.) Mukada: With the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. Markstrom: You not gonna kiss the bride? (Hill narrating.) Hill: For better, for worse. Shit, it don't get much worse than this. (In Em City.) Markstrom: Yo, man, got a letter from Mavis. (Keane opens the letter to find a photo of Mavis in her wedding gown. He shows it to Said.) Said: It's the will of Allah, brother. Asalaam aleikuum. Keane: Asalaam aleikuum. (In McManus' office.) Glynn: What're you doing tonight? McManus: Huh? Glynn: Well, I was thinking maybe you'd come over to my house for dinner. (In the staff break room.) Burrano: So you sleep here at the prison sometimes? Wittlesey: Believe me, I don't want to. I been doing double shifts and I live two hours away so by the time I get home I gotta turn around and come back. Burrano: So move closer. Wittlesey: If I could afford to move I wouldn't have to do double shifts. (In McManus' office.) McManus: Appreciate it, Leo. I can't. Glynn: Too much work to do, right? You can take a break from saving the world. Even Jesus had supper. McManus: Yeah, and right afterwards he was betrayed and crucified. Glynn: I'll try not to take that personally. (In the staff break room.) Burrano: You got a daughter if I remember? Wittlesey: Yeah. Burrano: How does she feel about you being gone for days on end? Wittlesey: Please. We live with my mother. Between the two of them I get the crap beat out of me everytime I walk through the door. (In McManus' office.) Glynn: Come on, get your coat. McManus: I can't. I have a date. Glynn: A date? McManus: Yep. Is that so hard to believe? Glynn: Frankly, yes. McManus: I got a dick like every other guy. (In the staff break room.) Burrano: You need to find a job closer to home. Wittlesey: You think I haven't looked? There are no jobs. You think if the Chevy plant was hiring I would choose to come here and babysit these pisspots? I have no choice. Just like these inmates. Trapped. (in McManus' office.) Glynn: McManus, get a wife. McManus: I had a wife. Glynn: From what I hear you had a nightmare. McManus: You been checking up on me? Glynn: Dinner, tomorrow. McManus: Yeah, you bet. Glynn: Have a nice date. (Hill narrating.) Hill: God made sunsets full of color and God made racehorses that run in a flash. God made the orange, the apple, and strawberries. But God's greatest creation is pussy. I don't mean to be crude or nothing, but you can have all the sunsets, horses, and fruit there is, just give me all the pussy in the world. Fuck, I don't need all the pussy. Just one a day, every day. (Flashback to Alvarez getting stabbed on his first day at Oz. In the hospital.) Mukada: Miguel Alvarez. I'm Father Ray Mukada. I'm one of the prison chaplains. Alvarez: No, shit. Mukada: According to this file you're about to be a father. You've got a girlfriend, Maritza, she's an inmate at Parker Women's. Alvarez: Yeah, we got arrested together. Ain't that sweet? Mukada: I can arrange for you to be there for the birth. Alvarez: I don't give a shit about shit like that. Mukada: Miguel, you'll probably be paroled in two years. When you get out you'll wanna be a father to your kid. Alvarez: Is that right? (Says something in Spanish.) Yo, that's my father. You know, he went up to some cell block somewhere with my grandfather so don't be giving me none of this shit. Mukada: I get it. You had a miserable childhood. Tough. But let me tell you something. You're still responsible for bringing a new life into this world. You are responsible. The same way that I'm responsible for you, for your soul. So get ready, Miguel Alvarez, because I'm gonna be over your shoulder. Comprende, mi amigo? (In Mukada's office.) Glynn: Hey, Ray, you wanted to know, I just signed the papers transferring Miguel Alvarez to Em City. Mukada: Miguel Alvarez. Another shining example of how well the penal system works. Guy walks in the front door and he gets stabbed in the chest, not to mention the fact that his father and grandfather are both inmates here. Glynn: Yeah, I know. Mukada: You know, maybe I should talk to them both about Miguel. The kid's about to become a father and he refuses to accept any responsibility for it. Glynn: Well, the granddad, Ricardo Alvarez, is in solitary. And having a conversation with the father, Eduardo, it's gonna be tough. Mukada: Why? He's belligerent? Glynn: He has no tongue. (In solitary. Ricardo Alvarez' cell.) Mukada: Senor Alvarez? I'm Ray Mukada, I'm the... R. Alvarez: I know who you are. Mukada: I'd like to speak with you about your grandson, Miguel. R. Alvarez: What about him? Mukada: He's an inmate here now. R. Alvarez: I heard. Mukada: Well, then, maybe you also heard that he's about to become a father. His girlfriend, who he was arrested with, is at Parker Women's. R. Alvarez: And? Mukada: I'm trying to get Miguel to accept responsibility for raising the child. Maybe you can help me? R. Alvarez: Because I'm his grandfather? Padre, I never even seen him. Mukada: You were a shitty father, your son was a shitty father. Don't you think it's time we break the pattern? R. Alvarez: I was 18 when I was convicted. Eduardo was a baby. Next time I saw him he was 18 and wearing the same prison uniform I was. Then my son started mouthing off to everybody here, making fun of people, making threats. And he started poking around with a Haitian and one night, one night while Eduardo was sleeping, the Haitian cut his tongue out. Mukada: Yes, sir, I know. I read the report. So you found the Haitian and you cut his heart out. R. Alvarez: Yeah. Mukada: So what you're telling me is you were being a good father to Eduardo when you carved up the Haitian. Well, if somebody hurts your grandson you won't be able to do anything about it, will you? At least not that way. All I'm asking is to talk to the boy, not for you, not for him, but for the baby that's about to be born. Your great-grandchild. (In the visiting room.) Alvarez: What the fuck? R. Alvarez: Come here. Alvarez: Who the fuck are you? R. Alvarez: Come here! Alvarez: OK, I'm here. Now what? R. Alvarez: (Hits Alvarez.) You know who I am, don't you? Alvarez: Yeah. (They hug.) (Hill narrating.) Hill: Sex is a mindfuck. A wad of jizz hits an egg and bing bam you're connected to all these people. These strangers, who maybe got the same eyes as you or the same sort of nose. Or maybe they passed you some cell that makes you drink or do drugs, even if you don't want to. Even if it's killing you. These gene things are like the shackles they put on us here, chains to keep us from moving freely. You gotta be Houdini to get outta them. You gotta be fucking Houdini. (Alvarez is putting a diaper on a doll. He picks it up and holds it close to him.) (In a classroom.) Rebadow: Ortolani committed suicide. Burrano: Suicide? How can he be tied down with restraints and set himself on fire? That's impossible. Rebadow: Even so, he committed suicide. Burrano: What makes you say that? Rebadow: God told me. Burrano: God told you? Rebadow: God comes to visit me every once in a while. Actually, he comes more often than I'd like but it's God. What can I say? That I'm busy, that I'm in the shower? He knows. Burrano: We talking 'bout a burning bush here? Rebadow: No. It's more like a strobe. A little too flashy, a little cheesy for my taste. Burrano: And God told you Ortolani committed suicide? Rebadow: Well, that the kid wanted to die and consciously or un, he said if the circumstances were... he'd be killed. Burrano: God happen to tell you who did it? Rebadow: No. Burrano: I didn't think so. Rebadow: He told me to tell you to tell Nino Schibetta not to seek revenge. Burrano: Why didn't you tell Schibetta? Rebadow: Just 'cause I talk to God doesn't mean I'm crazy. (In the visiting room.) Schibetta: How's your mother? Peter: Not good, Papa, not good at all. Doctor says she ain't got long. Schibetta: Who is this doctor? Peter: This specialist. The best. Schibetta: Is he Jewish? Peter: I dunno. His name's Dr. Bidner. Dr. Russo recommended him. Schibetta: Get a Jew. (Peter starts crying.) Hey, don't. Peter: OK. Schibetta: What else? Peter: Dino's funeral's tomorrow, you know. Schibetta: How are his parents taking it? Peter: How do you think? Schibetta: Paolo is philosophical and Maria wants revenge. Peter: Yeah. Schibetta: Tell her she's got it. Peter: OK. (Hill narrating. Flashback to Schibetta getting arrested.) Hill: Prisoner number 95S604, Nino Schibetta. Convicted December 12, '95. Two counts conspiracy to commit murder. Sentence: 120 years. Up for parole in 70. (In McManus' office.) McManus: I'm gonna arrange for you to visit your wife in the hospital. Schibetta: That's very considerate of you. But forgive me, I'm cynical by nature. Why are you being so considerate to me? McManus: It's hard enough her being this ill without you being able to, uh... Schibetta: Say goodbye? What do you want from me? McManus: Your continued patience. Schibetta: You're gonna find out who killed Dino? McManus: Yes. Schibetta: And you're gonna bring him to justice. McManus: Now you're laughing at me. Schibetta: As I said, I'm a cynical bastard. McManus: No one wants a riot. Schibetta: True. I would like to see my wife. McManus: Then we have a deal. Schibetta: No. (In Em City. Ryan is moving in.) Ryan: Look, uh, I know you're supposed to be my sponsor and all that shit, show me the ropes, but I don't need any help. All right? Schillinger: O'Reily. That's Irish, right? Ryan: Yeah, you got a problem with that? Schillinger: I run the Aryan Brotherhood. Ryan: You're doing a hell of a job. Schillinger: When we heard somebody was transferring in from the gen pop, we all got kinda curious 'cause, doesn't happen that often. Saw you being all palsie with that hack. Ryan: Yeah, I have much love. Schillinger: Yeah, you got friends. You got another friend, if you want. See ya. Ryan: Hey, by the way, whose cell was this beforehand? Schillinger: Dino Ortolani's. (Flashback to Ortolani shooting Ryan.) D'Angelo: Mr. Schibetta requests your company. Schibetta: Thank you for coming. Sit. Dino Ortolani's death has upset me very deeply. I am obviously hoping to learn who killed him, especially in such a hideous fashion. Ryan: Does he gotta be in here? Schibetta: Joey... I know there was bad blood between you and Dino. Ryan: I didn't burn him. Schibetta: I'm not accusing. I'm extending my hand. Dino is dead. Nothing can change that. But if you could see a way to help us find his murderer, I would show you my appreciation by forgiveness for your past indiscretion. Ryan: Honestly, I don't know who offed Dino. And with no disrespect, I can't say I'm unhappy about it. But your friendship would mean a lot to me. So if I hear anything, I'll come to you first. Schibetta: That's all I ask. (Ryan leaves and D'Angelo returns.) He knows. (In Em City.) Ryan: Schibetta ain't gonna rest until he knows who done it. You wanna be around when he finds out you were involved? We gotta give him Johnny Post. Keane: Fuck that. Ryan: We give him Post, it all goes away. Keane: Maybe you micks work like that, but I would never rat on a brother. Ryan: What do you say we do, huh? Keane: Chill. 'Til it fades. Ryan: The Sicilians don't forget. The Sicilians don't let things fade. (He leaves and walks past the table where Schibetta and the Sicilian are sitting.) D'Angelo: O'Reily's awfully chummy with mumanatta. Schibetta: Could mean nothing. D'Angelo: Want to talk to Keane? Schibetta: Not yet. Get word to Burrano. He should bring O'Reily in for a little fishing trip. (In a classroom.) Ryan: She's a hooker. Burrano: You're full of shit. Ryan: She's a hooker. I tell ya, I been there. Burrano: You're shitting me about this. Ryan: The St. Pauli sector of Hamburg, Germany is the red light district. So you tell me what a St. Paul Girl does after she takes up her apron. Burrano: And I always thought the little bitch was smiling just for me. Ryan: You got a cigarette? Burrano: Yeah. Ryan: Oh, man, you don't know. This ban against smoking. Can you believe that shit? Burrano: So here's what we got on Dino Ortolani's murder, right. Jefferson Keane and his crew did it. Ryan: Really? Burrano: Yeah. I don't know which one actually lit the match yet, but makes sense. Ortolani put Keane's brother in ICU. That kind of thing don't go unpunished around here. Ryan: Uh-uh. Burrano: What has me fucked up is, who arranged for the guy who did the deed to get in the hole? I mean, that would have to be a pretty well connected son of a bitch. I mean, connected to two officers on duty. Ryan: The niggers could've just paid a hack to let 'em in. Burrano: Nah, nah. An inmate arranged it all. And now I know who that inmate is. Ryan: You do? Burrano: Sure. Same guy connected enough to get moved from gen pop into Emerald City. Same guy who Ortolani shot in the chest. You. Ryan: Me? You're kidding me, right? Burrano: Eventually, I'm gonna get the little fuck who killed Ortolani and he's gonna start singing. And the only name that fucking nigger is gonna rap is the skinny ass white boy's. My advice to you is to give him up now or shut him up soon. Thanks for stopping by. (In Em City, Schibetta's pod.) Ryan: Mr. Schibetta, I know who killed Dino. (At the card table.) Rebadow: Can I help you? Groves: Black ten on the Jack. Rebadow: Thanks. (In Schibetta's pod.) McManus: I'm very sorry, Nino. Schibetta: She's been sick, you know. For the past year. Cancer. So it's not unexpected. Even so... McManus: Is there anything I can do? Schibetta: I'm very grateful for your concern. I'd just like to be alone for a little while. McManus: Sure. Let me know if you need anything. (He leaves and D'Angelo enters.) D'Angelo: Sorry about Angie, Skipper. Schibetta: Such a good woman. Such a patient woman. I'm not the easiest man to live with, you know. D'Angelo: Yeah, I know. Schibetta: I want Angie's funeral to be magnificent. I want a gold and bronze casket. Red velvet interior. At the wake, I want on both sides of her Calla lilies. She had them on her wedding day. And get that actor she likes to be one of her pallbearers. D'Angelo: Which actor? Schibetta: You know, he's a big movie star. What's his name? He was in that movie where the thing blew up. D'Angelo: Oh, yeah, I know who you mean. Schibetta: And Lena Horne. D'Angelo: As pallbearer? Schibetta: Sing a hymn. Tell the Cardinal to go easy on the incense. The smell makes my, makes my.... Oh, Jesus! (He starts crying.) Angie! (He gets control of himself and walks into a room where Johnny Post is tied up and gagged.) I'm gonna ask you this once: Who paid you to kill Dino Ortolani? Post: Fuck you. (Muffled from the tape. Schibetta pulls it off.) Fuck you, you fucking dago. Before I did it, I fucked him up the ass. Schibetta: Kill him. Start with his dick. (He leaves.) Post: What the fuck y'all gonna do, fucking dagos. Fuck you! (Hill narrating.) Hill: Sex and death. They're different but the same. To reach that final moment, that climax, you gotta give up control of your body, of your soul. (In Em City. The inmates are watching TV.) Reporter: Another inmate at Oswald State Penitentiary was murdered yesterday, the second such incident in as many weeks. John Post, a drug dealer serving life, was found in a utility closet at the prison mutilated, his fingers missing and several stab wounds to his heart. Authorities are investigating both murders but still have no suspect. In a related story, state legislatives have overwhelmingly passed a bill banning conjugal visits between the inmates and their wives. Governor James Devlin has hailed the vote as a victory for law-abiding citizens. (Hill narrating.) Hill: And love? Well, if sex is sweet and death is bitter, love is both. Love will always and forever break your heart. External Links *The DepOZitory: Transcriber of the Episode. Category:Episode transcripts